A Family Heirloom
by TheBeautifulPadmeAmidala
Summary: Going to a ACDC concert in 1979, the TARDIS ends up on Satillite Five once again. The Doctor goes to Rose, who he hopes has the answer. They then run into several people, who inform the Doctor about a few things. 10Rose, first Doctor Who fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

**A Family Heirloom**

**Okay, people, this is my first doctor who fic that I actually plan on posting….I have dozens that I've written..mostly stupid little silly ficlets that I wrote while bored in Algebra, English and Physical Science class. But this is being written in the early morning (five am) so forgive me if I screw anything up.**

**Characters-10th doctor, Jack, Rose, Emily Tyler and Jonathan Harkness, along with whoever else I drag in here.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Doctor Who, but I do own Emily Tyler and Jonathan Harkness. Well, kind of.Oh, and the lyrics are Highway to Hell by AC/DC.  
**

_Livin' Easy, lovin free,_

_Season ticket on a one way ride_

_Askin' nothin, leave me be,_

_Takin Everythin in my stride_

_Don't need reason, don't need rhyme_

_Ain't nothin I would rather do_

_Goin down, party time,_

_My friends are gonna be there to_

_Yeah…_

_I'm on the Highway to Hell!_

_On the Highway to Hell!_

_Highway to Hell!_

_I'm on the Highway to Hell!_

_No stop signs, speed limit_

_Nobody's gonna slow me down_

_Like a wheel, gonna spin it_

_Nobody's gonna mess me 'round_

_Hey Satan, payin my dues,_

_Playin in a rock band_

_Hey momma, look at me,_

_I'm on my way to the Promised Land_

_Whoo!_

_I'm on the Highway to Hell!_

_On the Highway to Hell!_

_Highway to Hell!_

_I'm on the Highway to Hell, mmmmm_

_Don't cha stop me!_

_Ah! Ah! Ow!_

_I'm on the Highway to Hell!_

_On the Highway to Hell_

_I'm on the Highway to Hell_

_I'm on the Highway to –woah!_

_Highway to Hell!_

_I'm on the Highway to Hell!_

_Highway to Hell!_

_I'm on the High-_

_Highway to Hell!_

_Whoa-oh yeah!_

_Highway to Hell!_

_And I'm goin down…_

_All the way! Woah!_

_On the Highway to Hell…_

"Hey you two, none of that!" The Doctor called from a balcony, looking down on the TARDIS console. He watched two teenagers back away from each other grinning as the song ended. They were going to the Pavilion De Paris in 1979 for an AC/DC concert the two kids wanted to attend to. Hence the song. He smiled, watching the girl work the TARDIS controls like she was born to do it. And she was. Her father was a Time Lord, the one and only Doctor. Her companion was the young Jonathan Harkness, Jack's son they had stumbled upon when visiting Jack.

"C'mon Doctor, you're no fun" Speak of the Devil. Jack Harkness walked up beside the Doctor, grinning. He was all decked out for the concert, in typical American 1980's fashion. Emily was wearing black baggy pants that had chains crossing over them, she had called them bondage pants. She wore a simple t-shirt, from another concert they went to. A Metallica concert. All these American bands…she wasn't raised right, but as long as his daughter was happy. The Doctor was wearing his usual, and Jonathan was wearing jeans and a black t-shirt.

The TARDIS lurched, and the Doctor gripped the railing of the balcony to avoid being pitched over. Emily was laughing, on the floor next to Jonathan. Clearly she hadn't learned how to land the TARDIS yet.

"I think we're here!" She yelled, picking herself up off the floor of the TARDIS. The Doctor shook his head, and Jack chuckled, but noticed how he was staring at Emily.

"You miss her, don't you?" Jack asked, and the Doctor nodded. Jack sighed.

"She needed to be safe. If the TARDIS wasn't so damn stubborn, Emily would be with her mum. " The Doctor said, and he heard the TARDIS door open.

"Well, come along then. We can't let them have all the fun." The Doctor descended the stairs, followed by Jack.

"This isn't 1979 France." Emily gasped, looking around. They were in some type of room, with bodies littered around the floor.

"Really? No shit." Jonathan said, looking around.

"TARDIS DETECTED! TARDIS DETECTED!"

"Ah, bloody hell. Get back on the TARDIS, now!" The Doctor yelled, and Emily turned and dashed back into the TARDIS.

"TIME LORDS DETECTED. EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!" Two Daleks came around the corner as the TARDIS door shut.

"Satellite Five…Doctor, do you know where we're at?" Jack asked, watching Emily and the Doctor manipulate the console. The familiar whine was heard and the TARDIS dematerialized.

"Yes, I know. But I can't do anything. I'm not going to screw up my timeline. And I don't feel like being exterminated. And Emily doesn't know how to fly the thing properly." The Doctor replied, setting coordinates. Emily scowled, but stepped back.

"Are we going to the concert now?" Emily asked, totally ignoring the previous conversation, and the Doctor shook his head.

"We're goin to see your mum. Three's company, four's a crowd, what does that make five?" The Doctor grinned and felt the TARDIS lurch.

"Maybe you need to fix this thing." Emily commented and went to her room. The Doctor shrugged, and pulled off his jacket.

* * *

"Rose, do you hear that?" Sarah Jane asked, handing Rose her cup of tea. Rose looked around and found K-9 moving out the door. She listened and heard a sound that was all too familiar.

"The TARDIS!" Rose set her cup down and dashed out the door, Sarah Jane behind her.

"Doctor!" Rose cried, running to the Doctor. She jumped up and wrapped her arms around the Doctor, her legs wrapping around his waist. He smiled and kissed Rose, realizing how much he had missed her.

"Ew, get a room!" Emily said, coming out of the TARDIS. She had changed into a similar outfit to what her father was wearing. Her suit was black, with a purple shirt underneath and a black tie. Her long jacket was black, and she wore black and purple trainers and her blonde hair was tied up in a braid. Emily had Rose's attitude and her hair, but Emily was built like her father, tall, thin, but not unhealthily, she had the same facial structure, but the one thing neither of them had was the pair of piercing blue eyes that had belonged to the ninth Doctor.

"I missed you. Why won't you let me come with you again?" Rose asked, still hanging onto the Doctor. He hadn't let go either, reveling in the feel of Rose in his arms again.He didn't reply to the question, he just kissed her. Jack and Jonathan had left the TARDIS as well, and Jack was introducing himself to Sarah Jane.

"Master!" K-9 said and the Doctor grinned.

"Hello, Doctor." Sarah Jane said, and the Doctor hugged her too.

"Don't I get a hug?" Jack asked, and Rose went over and hugged him. She knew what Jack's response would be, he's used it once before. But he kept it in his head.

"Hello, mum" Emily said, giving her mother a hug. Sarah Jane smiled slightly,

"So, why did you come back? You told me you wouldn't be coming back for a while." Rose asked, in Sarah Jane's parlor. Tea was passed around, except to Jack and Jonathan, who had refused tea.

"Something's wrong with the TARDIS. Normally, if the TARDIS malfunctions and sends us to another time, I won't cross my own timeline. But we were trying to go to 1979 and ended up on Satellite Five. I can't figure out why." The Doctor sipped his tea and looked at Sarah Jane and Rose.

"And you expect us to know what it is? We don't have Time Lord brains." Sarah Jane said, and the Doctor just stared. Rose smiled.

"Do you remember what happened the last time we tried to go 1979? Maybe the TARDIS just doesn't want you there."

"The TARDIS knows something is missing. She realizes that there's something that should be on board, but it isn't. I'm not sure what it is, but we better fix is soon. It took us three tries to get here." Emily looked at her father.

"Why didn't I think of that?" The Doctor slumped back, pouting. Imagine that, being outdone by your own daughter. Emily smiled cheekily.

"Well, what's it missing, then? Figure it out, because we've got a concert to go to." Emily grinned and left the room, her long black coat billowing out behind her.

"Teenagers." The Doctor sighed and shook his head.

**Hoped you liked it, this is my first Doctor Who fanfic...don't go to hard...and I also really don't know where this is going, review and I'll give you all digital chocolate chip cookies.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to thank all of you who reviewed, it means alot to me. Here's your next update, so enjoy and leave me more reviews please. **

**Disclaimer-The Doctor, Jack, Rose, The TARDIS, Romana (I'm not entirely sure who she is, but I'm told she's with the 4th Doctor, and I've never seen those episodes), Time Lords and Daleks are not mine. They belong to the BBC or whoever's doing Doctor Who these days. Emily, Jonathan, Alexis and the other Time Lord mentioned in this chapter are mine. Don't sue, I'm making no profit...I don't think I am, anyways...nope, still no money in this old bank account of mine. **

Emily crawled out from beneath the TARDIS, her purple shirt streaked with dust. The sonic screwdriver was in her hand and she shook her head. Looking at the monitor one last time, she stood.

"There's nothing wrong with the TARDIS, for once. All her systems are working fine. It must be something in the heart of the TARDIS. She knows something is missing. We've got to figure it out before it sends us to the dark ages or something. Or too some planet where humans and humanoids aren't allowed." Emily told the Doctor, who sighed. He was thinking. Something missing…what had been on the TARDIS that was gone recently. He could feel the sadness radiating from the TARDIS, mourning her loss.

Someone knocked on the TARDIS door. Emily opened it and Rose was standing there. She smiled and Emily moved aside to let her in. Rose looked around. It hadn't changed much since she'd last seen it. Still felt cozy, felt like home.

"That's it! I'm so bloody brilliant! I'm so brilliant it hurts sometimes. Rose, you're what the TARDIS misses. She's felt how alone I feel and all the TARDIS wants is for her Doctor to be safe and happy. I was safe, sure, but not happy. Rose Tyler, would you like to resume your travels onboard the TARDIS?" The Doctor asked, gathering Rose in his arms. Emily groaned and turned around, leaving the control room. Didn't get and more gross than that. Her parents making out on the TARDIS controls. It made her wonder what else they had done on the controls.

She entered the kitchen and found Jonathan sitting there with some chips. He looked annoyed at being alone. Emily grinned and sat down beside him, pulling the chips towards her. He looked sharply up at her, but his expression softened when he saw Emily.

"Mum and Dad are making out in the control room. Downright gross. I wonder where else they've done it. Never mind, I don't want to know." Emily shuddered. Jonathan grinned and took his chips back. Emily raised her eyebrows in a challenge. Jonathan grinned and jumped away from the table, taking the chips with him. Emily lunged after him, following him out of the kitchen.

The whole TARDIS shook. Emily clung to the control panel, her eyes flying over the controls. The Doctor cried out as he fell and hit his head on the floor. Jack was hanging onto the railing that surrounded the controls, and Jonathan was holding Rose tightly to him, clinging onto one of the organic shaped pillars that circled the room.

"Something hit us. It's a Time Agency ship. Damn!" Emily cursed as the ship was hit again. This time she lost her grip and fell back towards the railing. Jack caught her and pulled her close, shielding her with his body. The Doctor managed to get off the floor and was manipulating the controls, grabbing the panels every time the ship was rammed.

"Are they trying to kill us?" Rose cried, her knuckles turning white. She watched Emily make her way back to the controls and was pressing buttons and pulling levers rapidly.

"I'm setting us down. I have no idea where. Just hang on!" Emily grabbed the nearest handhold and wrapped herself around it. She closed her eyes and waited for the TARDIS to hit the ground. It shuddered one last time and the engines were quiet. The room was dark, a panel was spitting sparks. The lights had died.

"Everyone alright?" The Doctor asked, groaning. His head felt like it was about to explode and he tasted blood. He felt dazed, and could hear Emily's feet hit the floor, followed by the rest of her. She cried out in pain and didn't move.

"Emily? Are you alright?" The Doctor felt his way around the control board to his daughter. She was stretched out on the floor, her hands clenched into fists.

"Emily?" Rose asked, moving towards her.

"Someone turn the damn lights on. I think something's broken." She growled, and heard someone walk towards the console and feel around for a switch. She rolled her eyes, knowing they'd never find it.

"Hold still." Emily heard the Doctor order, and smiled. Ironic, isn't it? The Doctor becoming a doctor. She heard the sonic screwdriver hum and saw the blue light. Then she heard her father curse. Something she was sure she hadn't heard him say before. She didn't understand it either.

"Your leg is broken, you've got stress fractures to your wrists and you have a concussion. Which means you're going to have to stay awake Understand?" the Doctor told her, and Emily's grin twisted into a grimace as pain shot up her leg. _I could've told you that._

Something beat on the TARDIS door. Jack groaned and then hit a switch. Light flooded the room.

"Open the door, Doctor. You've been harboring the criminal Jack Harkness. You and your accomplices will be placed under arrest by the authority-"

"Ya didn't tell me it was Jack! Jack's not a criminal!" Another voice rang out. Jack looked towards the door, wishing he could see out. He hadn't heard that voice in years.

"Alexis? Is that you?" Jack asked, and he moved towards the door. The Doctor looked up and caught Jack in his gaze. Jack stopped. If he opened the TARDIS door, the Time Agents could get in.

"Jack? Yeah, it's me. They should have told me we were bein' sent to arrest ya. Hey, get ya damn hands off me. I'm not doin' anythin'. " Alexis said, and Jack heard punches being dealt. He hadn't seen Alexis in ages.

"Who's this Alexis?" Rose asked, and Jack grinned. He was waiting for this, and was waiting for their response.

"Is everything under control out there, Alexis? Is it safe for me?" Jack asked, and heard a few more punches and a buzz.

"Yeah, everythin's fine. You know I wouldn't let them get to ya. Gotta look out for ya., like I told the old lady." Alexis said, and the TARDIS door opened a crack. Jack looked out and found six Time Agents lying in heaps on the ground. A lanky girl stood their, her black hair tied up out of her face. She was wearing a white form fitting top and what looked like black cargo pants. There was a helmet between her feet and she had a grin from ear to ear on her face.

"Doctor, Rose, Emily, Jonathan, I'd like you to meet my sister, Alexis Harkness." Jack told them and sure enough, he didn't have to wait all that long for a response from his companions.

"Sister? You never told us you had a sister." The Doctor said, holding Emily. Alexis took one look at Emily and knew she was in a bad condition.

"Ya need to take her to the nearest hospital. She doesn't look too good. She's got a concussion from us rammin' into ya'll, am I right? Sorry 'bout that. Just doin' my job. Didn't know my bro here was onboard. But no one's dead, so no major harm done. I've got nanogenes on my ship, if you'd like to take her there. She's not human, I reckon." Alexis flashed an all to familiar smile, the one Jack always used.

"Um, no, Emily's not human. You've got a ship? Can I see it? If it's a Time Ship, so help me I'm kicking you out." Jack said, and Alexis grinned. Jack's jaw dropped.

"You're kidding me. That is not fair!" Jack cried, and the Doctor sighed. Emily shifted in his arms, and she coughed impatiently. Jack turned to look at her, and saw the blue eyes narrow.

"Right, uh, Alexis, your ship. Oh, by the way, this is your nephew, Jonathan." Alexis smirked and pointed to her ship, a large sleek vessel. It was black, and had a red marking on it, a phoenix.

"Oh…….she's beautiful." Jack said, and walked up to the ship. He ran a hand along the side of it, reveling at the craftsmanship. Alexis opened her ship, and gestured inside. The Doctor looked at Jack, not wanting to trust a girl they had just met, even if it was Jack's sister.

"Hey, If I was gonna hurt ya, I would have done it by now. I make it a point not to kill any Time Lords I stumble across. And they're all over the place, lemme tell ya. So come on. She may be an alien, but even as an alien two broken legs and a concussion is hard to deal with. Now, unless ya want people starin', which they're bound to, come on inside." Alexis said a bit impatiently, and moved inside. Jack and Rose followed, the Doctor and Emily last.

"Set her down here. I'll tell the nanogenes what to do. Any of ya hurt?" Alexis asked, and the Doctor shook his head. He wasn't hurt badly, just some bruises that would heal in a few days. Emily had taken the damage…how he hadn't yet figured out.

Thousands of tiny orbs of light surrounded Emily. Emily winced as she felt the broken bones shifting back into place, but felt the pain lessen and her mind became clearer. Her concussion faded, leaving Emily with a feeling like she had just woken up. She sat up and felt residual pain in her legs and wrists, but knew that it would fade in a moment.

"Thanks a bunch, Alexis. I'm Emily Tyler, by the way. Now, what was it you said about Time Lords?" Emily tried to stand and found her legs were still a bit useless. The Doctor and Jonathan grabbed her before she fell to the floor.

"Oh yeah, they're everywhere. I talked to one just the other day. Romana, I think her name was….somethin' like that, anyways. She said she was lookin' for the Doctor, she had to tell him his people were alive. They're ready to fight, Doctor, that's what I was told to tell ya if I ran across ya. I don't know where they're at, but I'm sure you could use the alien technologies in your TARDIS to find others, couldn't ya? I do the same in my ship." Alexis flipped a few switches on her ship and the nanogenes disappeared.

The Doctor was silent. His people. Alive. Ready to fight, for whatever that was worth. Why did they need to fight? The Daleks were gone, the Master hadn't been seen in centuries. Another threat? Something greater than the Daleks wanted the Time Lords gone?

"Where was she? Do you remember?" the Doctor asked, and Alexis leaned back, thoughtful.

"New Earth, I believe. About thirty years after the whole zombie incident thing at that hospital, I do believe. She said she couldn' stay long, but I'm sure with the TARDIS Ya could go back to when she was there. I can give ya the exact time I was there, my ship keeps logs on that kinda stuff." Alexis went over to the pilot seat, and started typing on a keyboard. A tense moment later, she pulled something up on a large screen.

"Yeah, here. I ran into another Time Lord who was also lookin for ya. Didn't tell me his name, although I gather he doesn' like ya much. He told me to tell ya to watch out, they're back. Bad Wolf didn' get them all. Whatever that means."

"Bad Wolf didn't get them all? What's that about?" Jack asked, and Rose and the Doctor locked eyes.

"Oh, no no no, Rose, you are not doing that again. You gave me a new lease on life, Rose, and I died for it. I don't feel like regenerating again. I've gotten rather comfortable in this new form. I was in my last incarnation for a grand total of six of your human years. That's my shortest incarnation Rose, and I loved every minute of it. But don't make me do it again." The Doctor said and Rose sighed.

"What did I miss while I was down for the count?" Jack asked, getting equally confused looks from his son and from Emily.

"Don't worry about it. Something personal Rose and I went through that I don't care to discuss in front of my daughter. Perhaps I'll tell you later, Jack, but for now, drop it." The Doctor had taken on a nasty tone that shocked Emily. He hadn't had this tone since some jerk had kidnapped her. Boy was the Doctor, and Jonathan and Jack for that matter, pissed.

"Okay, So we're going to head off to this, I've got to talk to Romana. Jack, you can stay here, I'll be back when I've found her. Rose, Emily, come with me." The Doctor strode out of Alexis's Time Ship, Emily and Rose following, confused.

"So we're supposed to stay here, waiting for them to get back. The Time Lords are ready to fight something Bad Wolf didn't get, and I think that Rose is Bad Wolf. Daleks! There are still Daleks out there, trying to build an army to destroy the Time Lords, and they're going to stand and fight! Oh, this is great!" Jack cried, sitting down.

"Well, at least I'll die in company of a couple of nice women." Jonathan said, and Alexis shook her head. Typical males.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, Here's the third chapter. I've been working on this, even though I'm on vacation. Shows you how dedicated to my work I am. Also, I want to tell you all that one person has begun a Myspace Doctor Who Roleplay with Emily. her URL is (www. myspace. com/littlemisstimelord). Anyone who cares to be the other characters (the Doctor, Jack, Alexis, Rose, Jonathan) can, just drop me a message at my myspace which is (www. myspace. come\/darthsevrance.) Emily is on my friends list I do believe. go check it out, please?**

Emily, Rose and the Doctor left the TARDIS, the Doctor striding rather rapidly towards the city of New New York. Rose had trouble keeping up, let alone answering her cell. Emily kept up with the long strides of her father, looking like his dark opposite. They walked in step with each other, oblivious to Rose falling behind.

"Yeah? Mickey, I'm in the middle of something here. No, the Doctor and I are not in danger-Doctor, Slow down a bit! No, we're in a hurry. You're at mum's? Tell her I said I can't talk right now, no Mickey, wait, hey mum. No, I'm fine. Yes, he's taking good care of me, no, Emily's fine, she's here with me and the Doctor-what? No, Jonathan and Jack are with Alexis. She's Jack's sister-no, she's alright, mum. She's not like Jack at all, at least I don't think. Look, I can't talk right now, we're in a hurry. Love you, mum. Bye." Rose hung up her phone and tried to catch up with the two Time Lords, miffed at how they were oblivious.

"Look, there's Alexis talking to Romana. When Alexis leaves, we'll go talk to her. I need to know where my people are at. Oh, by the way, my people don't like humans very much. Most Time Lords think that they're above most races, but a few, like me for example, love humans. Look, Alexis is gone. Let's go." The three walked purposefully towards Romana, who looked slightly confused.

"Can I help you at all?" She asked, puzzled by the bright smile the Doctor was giving her.

"Yeah, actually you can. I've got a couple of questions to ask you. First one-Do you have any jelly babies?" The Doctor asked, watching realization dawn in Romana's eyes. He knew it would let her know who he was, but in truth, he wanted jelly babies.

"Doctor?" She asked, and the Doctor's grin got bigger. She reached over and hugged him, a bright smile on her face.

"Its me. I've regenerated half a dozen times, but its me." He told her as she stepped back. She eyes the two behind him carefully.

"Oh, Romana, this is Rose Tyler from Earth and this is my daughter Emily." The Doctor introduced, and Emily and Rose smiled politely.

"Its been so long, Doctor. How are you?" Romana asked, and the Doctor shrugged.

"Better than I was a while back. Actually, I've come to ask you something. A friend of mine told me that you said the Time Lords were alive. Is this true?" The Doctor glanced nervously at Rose and Emily.

"Oh, yes. The Time Lords are alive, and in fact, they are on Earth in the year 4908. Well, they were when I was last there, which was about one New Earth year ago. I was getting ready to head back now. Where's your TARDIS anyways?" Romana asked, and The Doctor pointed to the familiar blue box. Romana smiled.

"Well, I'll see you there, Doctor. I must go and report to the Council. They will be interested to find that the Daleks are still alive. Goodbye, Doctor." Romana left the Doctor, Rose and Emily with an air of importance. Rose dropped the nice girl act and turned to the Doctor.

"You didn't tell me you knew other Time Lords!" She said angrily, and the Doctor sighed. Emily inched away, knowing there was an argument coming. An angry Rose Tyler is something she didn't want to deal with. But then she saw something else that merited her attention.

"I thought we had this argument already, Rose. Of course I knew other Time Lords. I am one, naturally I'd know a few, I grew up on Gallifrey for Pete's sake."

"Uh, mum, dad…

"But you never told me you had other companions. Are we going to run into the others, and are we going to have the same conversations? You never mentioned Sarah-Jane to me, let alone this Romana."

"Dad…."

"I've had many other companions, alright, Rose? Some of them are female, but no, I've never had any companion that I've loved like I do you."

"Mum…"

"What?" The two yelled in unison, turning their glares to Emily.

"EXTERMINATE!"

"That's what!" Emily yelled running back towards the TARDIS. She ran crookedly, so the Daleks didn't have much of a chance of hitting her. She pulled her sonic screwdriver out of her pocket and pointed it at the TARDIS door. It sprung open and she bolted inside, her parents following. She shut the door and her and the Doctor ran to the controls.

"Rose, hold that lever down, Emily, flip all those switches to the left." The Doctor ordered, and they heard the voices of the Daleks at the TARDIS door. But the whine of the TARDIS engines overpowered their voices, and Emily knew they were safe.

"Maybe you should listen to me more often. We all could have died while you were having your petty argument over Dad's old companions. Now, let's get back to Jonathan, Jack and Alexis and we'll head to Earth to meet the Time Lords." Emily growled, pressing a few buttons on the console then stalking off into her room.

"She's probably right. She's got a reason to be mad at us. I'm sorry, Doctor, I know you've had other companions. Maybe I should just let it drop." Rose said, and the Doctor turned his head to look towards the bedroom corridor.

"No, you wanted to know more about my past, but I didn't say anything. I have had other companions, and most of them left of their own free will. A few of them, like Sarah-Jane, I left back on Earth because things were getting to dangerous and I didn't want them to get hurt. Well, I left Sarah-Jane because I was going home, and humans weren't allowed on Gallifrey at that time." The Doctor explained, and Rose felt better.

"Well, I'm going to get a cup of tea. C'mon, I'll make you one." The Doctor offered, and Rose smiled and followed the Doctor out of the control room.

* * *

Emily sat in her room, fuming. Her parents had to be so stubborn sometimes. They could have died today, and they were in there discussing Dad's old companions. Her thoughts were interrupted when she was thrown from her bed as the TARDIS landed rather roughly. Grumbling, she picked herself up off the ground and left her room.

There were two broken teacups on the control room floor when Emily got in there. Rose and the Doctor had already left, not bothering to pick up the shards of ceramic all over the floor. Emily sighed and picked them up before leaving the TARDIS.

Jonathan pounced on Emily the second she left the TARDIS, looking for any injuries. Apparently, he had heard about the Daleks.

"I'm fine! Well, except for when the TARDIS threw me out of my bed. You really need to fix that, dad. And you also left to broken teacups on the floor that I picked up. You two are worse than me, I tell you." Emily told them, and Jack smiled and shook his head.

"Well, off to Earth then?" Alexis asked, and the Doctor nodded. Alexis turned towards her ship, but turned around again.

"Where at on Earth? Year 4908, right, but where? Did Romana tell ya? Or are ya goin' to search for Time Lords?" Alexis asked, watching Jonathan and Jack walk into the TARDIS. She had hoped that Jack would come with her so they could catch up on the 15 some-odd years that they had been apart. But Jack wanted to talk to the Doctor about something, and Jonathan wanted to spend time with his girlfriend. No big surprise there. Oh well. She'd have time to talk to her contacts on Earth before they got there. She had a few friends there as well.

"I think that's what I'm going to do. Just lock onto the TARDIS and follow it. I'll get us there." The Doctor replied and turned to enter the TARDIS. Alexis walked up the ramp into her ship, closing it as she went.

"So, the Daleks are back. Great. Just what we need, another war with them" Jack said, and Emily smirked.

"You're forgetting one very important thing, mate" Emily told him, and left the room, Jonathan right after her. Jack looked confused, and sat down to think about it.

"You're Captain Jack Harkness!" Emily called from the hallway.

**Okay, Anybody who can tell me where I adapted the last two lines from will get digital cookies! Only if you review, though!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, I know I'm getting these chapters out fast, but like I said, I'm on vacation so I have time to work on these. I have nothing better to do. Well, I'm going to get my hair cut and colored on Friday. I need something different. Anwyas, there's a line from Buffy the Vampire Slayer in here. Its a line from season seven, one of the last 3 episodes. Just thought I'd give you a little work to do while reading this. Oh, and I have no idea how the Gallifreyan goverment works, I'm making this up as I go along. Forgive me!Oh, more language in this chapter! Watch out!**

Another rough landing in the TARDIS, followed by muffled curses and grumbling, found the five Time Travelers in the year 4908. Alexis landed her ship right next to the TARDIS, chatting rapidly to her communications device.

"Yeah, I know. If I can, I'll drop by to see ya but I'm not promisin' anythin'. I've got a whole race of beings to fight to save another whole race. Yeah, All in a day's work for Alexis Harkness. Alright, I'll get back at ya later. I've got work to do! Okay, love ya, sweetheart. Bye." Alexis pressed a button on her wristwatch, and looked up at her brother, whose eyebrow had risen.

"What? I'm not allowed to have a boyfriend? Sheesh, Jack. The old lady told me to look out for ya, not the other way around!" Alexis said, and Jack shook his head and turned away.

"Okay, the TARDIS is detecting other Time Lords and their TARDISes all over this city. If we're lucky, it won't take us long to find them. Or the other way around, whichever way you prefer to look at it. Oh, God, not him." The Doctor groaned, seeing a group of people walk towards them, and Rose assumed they were Time Lords. One of which the Doctor didn't seem to like.

"Doctor. It's about time you've graced us with your presence to explain what you were thinking when you blew up Gallifrey. And who are your companions?" The tallest of the group, the Lord Master of Gallifrey, asked in a tone that implied that he was better than any of them.

"My companions are my daughter, her mother, Captain Harkness and his son, Lord Master. And when you hear my explanation and why I have returned, I'm sure your tone will change." The Doctor returned in an equal tone. Emily really didn't like this guy.

"Listen here, you pompous asshole. My father probably has seen and done more than you have ever done in your life. How old are you, anyways? Five, maybe six hundred years old? My father is nine hundred years old, and I'd talk to him respectfully if I were you.. He blew up Gallifrey to save you, and you talk as if you are ungrateful. The Daleks are back, Lord Master. You'd best start preparing for war." Emily told the Lord Master, catching his eyes and holding them in her own powerful sapphire gaze. The Lord Master visibly paled, while the Doctor reminded himself to treat his daughter with whatever she wanted when this was all over.

"Is this true, Doctor? Daleks? I thought they disappeared with Gallifrey!" The Lord Master gasped, and the Doctor nodded.

"And you think that humans can help us stop them? Doctor, if we can't do it then no one can. There isn't –"

"Oh my god, are you twelve? Just because you may be more intelligent than us, or possibly more advanced than humans doesn't mean that we can't stop the Daleks. If you hate humans so much then why do you choose to live among them? Explain that to me, Lord Master." Rose spat, and the Lord Master appeared flustered. This was unthinkable, getting told off by a human and insulted by a half-breed.

"These humans and my daughter are more than capable to fight the Daleks. Rose and Captain Harkness have done it already. Rose nearly defeated them herself. She is Bad Wolf, Lord Master. Remember the tales of Bad Wolf? How the wolves would come and save the Time Lords from their greatest enemies in their hour of need?"

"Doctor, wait. I thought you didn't-"Rose tried to interrupt. What was he talking about, Tales of Bad Wolf? He didn't want her to become Bad Wolf again, he'd said it before. Then why was he saying it now?

"Rose has saved this Time Lord from his greatest enemies in his hour of need. She nearly died to do it, and instead I regenerated. Tell me now that she isn't capable of destroying Daleks, Lord Master." The Doctor said, and Rose heard the tone in his voice that meant he wasn't messing around.

"You will have to explain yourself in front of the Council of Elders, Doctor. Your friends will have to wait here, the Elders won't see humans." The Lord Master replied, and Emily stepped up beside her father.

"Then I will go with him. Like it or not, I am a Time Lady. I may have a human mother, but my father is a Time Lord and has passed the honor down to me. The Council of Elders will see me." Emily said, and The Doctor's heart swelled with pride.

"Very well. Come, Doctor, and …" The Lord Master had no idea what her name was.

"She is the Guardian, Lord Master. She watches those she loves." The Doctor looked at his daughter and smiled. She returned the grin. Getting a name meant that you were mature.

"Come then, Doctor, Guardian. The Council is waiting." The Lord Master and his entourage led the Doctor and the Guardian away, both standing tall.

Emily could hardly contain her excitement. Finally her father saw her as an adult and saw fit to give her a name. She would have chosen something different, but her father obviously saw something about her she didn't, which was odd. She stood taller, proud of herself. The Doctor noticed this and smiled inwardly. Imagine that, his Emily, standing tall amongst the Time Lords. She had grown up quick, something the human blood had attributed to, but she had been raised as a Time Lady. She was athletic, bloody brilliant and beautiful. A Time Lord couldn't ask for more in a daughter.

Reaching the tall Council of Elders building, the Lord Master pushed open the wide doors and waved them inside.

* * *

Rose leaned against the TARDIS, letting out a sigh. She always got left behind when something interesting was happening. Jonathan was sitting on the ground leaning against the TARDIS. Jack was pacing and Alexis was halfway hanging out of one of the exterior compartments in her ship, grumbling about crappy craftsmanship.

"Why d'you think that the Doctor called Emily 'The Guardian?' It's not like she protects us. She watches out for us, yeah, but how does she fulfill the title?" Jonathan asked, and no one answered. No one really knew.

"Maybe he sees something in her, a potential to be a Guardian. I don't know. It's the Doctor. He's strange like that." Rose said, and Jack stopped pacing and leaned against the TARDIS next to her.

"They'd better hurry up. I've got a bad feeling about something, and I think it's the Dalek fleet coming closer. I don't know." Jack said, and Rose sighed. She felt it too. The rising dread that she wasn't going to see the end of this beautiful day. It really didn't make sense that the day was brighty and sunny, when the Dalek fleet was planning on coming here to destroy them all. Which brought up the question, how was the Dalek fleet getting here? Last time she checked, they didn't have time travel technologies, unless…

"We've got to get to the Council building! The Daleks have the technologies to time travel! Who says they're going to come here and fight? They might go when we're all young and kill us, one by one! They might go back to Gallifrey, and help the fleet that's already there destroy the Time Lords there!" Rose exclaimed suddenly, making Alexis start and nearly fall out of her ship.

"Dear god, you're right! C'mon, we've got to tell them!" Jack said, and Jonathan stood up rapidly, looking at the sky.

"No, they're coming here. They want a fight." He said, pointing up.

Hundreds upon hundreds of Dalek ships filled the skies, blocking out the sunlight. Rose could see the massive ship that belonged to the Dalek emperor. Memories came back to her, filling her mind.

/I see every atom of your exsistence and I divide them/

/I want you safe, My Doctor./

/I am Bad Wolf. I create myself./

Rose took off running towards the direction the Doctor had disappeared too, Jack, Jonathan and Alexis following her.

Seeing a large building with strange writing on it, she figured that must be the Council building. She pushed open the large doors, and hurried inside.

"The Daleks! They're here! In the skies, hundreds of them! Come on, you dolts, don't sit there, do something!" Rose cried, seeing the Doctor and Emily standing on a round platform that was surrounded by rows of chairs. On the far wall there was a balcony of sorts which held seven chairs, each occupied.

"Rose, are you serious?" The Doctor asked, stepping off the platform towards Rose. Rose nodded her head rapidly, out of breath.

"Then it has begun. The Second Time War has begun. Sound the alarms." One council member, an elegant woman, stood, taking charge.

"Alexis! I need you to go back to the year 2006. I want you to go to this address and find the woman called Sarah-Jane Smith. Bring her back here." The Doctor handed her a slip of paper and Alexis ran back towards her ship. Even though it was midday, the sky was dark. Alexis looked up at the sky. The fleet was just sitting there. They were probably trying to destroy the organized militia with fear, one of the best weapons possible.

"Hey, Alexis!" Jack called, and she turned around. Her brother was standing there, a Harkness grin on his face.

"See you in hell!" Jack said, and Alexis, smiled, biting her lip to avoid the tears that were threatening to slide down her face. She had a feeling she might not ever see her brother again. She didn't reply, instead she turned and bolted up the ramp into her ship.

**Okay, how was it? Am I slacking off in my work? Did I miss anything? Let me know by pressing the button labeled 'go' at the bottom of your screen!**


	5. Chapter 5

**You've got yourself a real treat here. Two chapters at once. I had some time to kill before I did anything and decided to write another chapter. I want people to let me know if, at the end of this story, if they want me to write a sequel. Because I will have lots of time over the summer break to write all the sequels my heart desires. I also want people to let me know if they want a **

**1) grim and dark ending-Emily lives, everyone else is gone**

**2) happy and fluffy-everyone lives, Emily and Jonathan marry,**

**3)don't care.**

**let me know what you think, okay? Here's the next chapter **

"They're just sittin' there. What are they waiting for?" Rose asked the Doctor, who shook his head. More and more, it seemed, he couldn't figure things out until it was almost too late. One day, it would be too late.

"Contact the human government, tell them to arm themselves. Its not just us they're after." The Lord Master cried, the Council chamber now turned into a war room.

"We were always a people of peace. Now, I believe it is time to fight. I've sent Alexis to get Sarah-Jane and K-9; I know we're going to need them. Rose, Emily, I'm giving you the chance now to go back to your time. The chance to be safe." The Doctor said, and Rose and Emily shook their heads.

"You're not rid of me that easily, Doctor." Emily replied, and Rose smiled. She had been about to say the same thing.

"Well then. I guess that settles it. Alright, Rose, get back to the TARDIS. Go into the library, and there's a book sitting on the biggest table in the room. Bring it to me." The Doctor said, turning to the giant hologram map on the platform. Rose turned to leave, but then thought better of it. She turned the Doctor around and kissed him before sprinting out of the room.

"You two really need to get a room. Sheesh, you don't want to see it when Jonathan and I do it, how do you think I feel?" Emily said, flipping on a computer monitor. She heard the Doctor mumble under his breath.

"What was that, dad?" Emily asked sweetly, throwing Jonathan a look. Jonathan shook his head and continued to work on the battle plans with Jack. When the Doctor didn't reply, she shot him a smug look that said 'That's what I thought.'

"I can't get a number on all of the Dalek ships. They're using transmat beams to keep them moving around." Jack said, and Emily pushed him out of the way.

"I need create a virus that will bring their computer systems down. Without their systems, they'll get disorganized and their shields won't work. By the way they're arranging the fleet, we have about three hours to create that virus. Even if I have help, I'll need five. " Emily said, and the Doctor sighed. Rose came back in the door, gasping, with a book.

"Ah, yes. Lord Master, read this. I believe this will tell you what you need to know about Bad Wolf. She will help us. Jack, come here. I need to talk to you a moment." The Doctor led Jack out of the room, and Emily and Jonathan exchanged glances.

"Jack, I'm probably not going to survive this. No, don't say anything, I'm not finished. I need you to do something for me. Watch out for Emily. I don't think Rose will survive either, which means you'll have to go back to 2006 and tell her mum, actually, let Emily handle that if you don't want to get slapped, what happened. Emily is a Time Lady now. The TARDIS is now hers. A family heirloom, if you wish. Just do that for me, okay, Jack?" The Doctor told Jack, who stood there, staring incredulously at the Doctor.

"Doctor…I'm speechless." Jack said, and The Doctor smiled, and slapped Jack on the back.

"Good man."

Leaving the room, the Doctor gestured for Rose to follow him. They walked to the TARDIS slowly, silently. Rose could tell something was up, and she felt she already knew.

"We aren't gonna survive, are we?" She asked, looking at the Doctor. He continued to look straight ahead. Rose sighed and took her hand in his.

"You and I aren't. Emily, Jack, and Jonathan will. Jack will watch Emily for as long as he can. When Sarah-Jane and K-9 get here, they'll help Emily create the virus that will knock out the Dalek systems. And when that's done, it's our turn. The Doctor and Bad Wolf."

"Doctor, you said you didn't want me to do it again. Are you letting me do it because we're both going to die anyways?" When Rose didn't get an answer, she knew she was right. There was no way out. Even as Bad Wolf, she couldn't save her Doctor. She couldn't even save herself.

"Right weather for all this, isn't it? An Oncoming Storm? Kinda ironic, really. A storm coming and we're going to stop the Daleks. Will we actually stop them this time? Finish them completely?" Rose asked, and felt the first rain drops fall on her head. She began to wish she had chosen a heavier shirt, but then she realized it didn't matter.

"Yes, Rose. We'll finish each and every last Dalek. That's why we won't survive. It will take every last ounce of your energy to stop them, and it will kill every single cell in my body to take the energy from you and put it back into the TARDIS. Normally I'd regenerate, but I'm not going on without you. I will let myself die, Rose. I will be with you through death." The Doctor said, reaching the TARDIS door. The rain had started to pour and both were soaked to the bone.

"Well, we've got three hours to kill. What do you want to do?" The Doctor asked, though he already knew what she had in mind. And he wasn't going to object either. Rose just gave a small smile as they went inside and closed the TARDIS door.

* * *

Alexis landed her ship beside the TARDIS again, and followed Sarah-Jane and K-9 out. Emily and Jack came out of the Council building, Emily lagging slightly behind. Sarah-Jane could see the tears that had dried on her cheeks, and knew what was going on. The Doctor was going to sacrifice himself to save the ones he loved. So very typical of the Doctor.

"Where is he?" Sarah-Jane asked, and Jack pointed at the TARDIS, too tired for speech. It had been two hours already, planning the best way to keep the citizens from being harmed too much. Emily had two extremely brilliant Time Lords working on the virus right now, but even with K-9 it would only cut off about an hour and a half. They had one hour left before the Daleks rained fire down on humans and Time Lords alike.

* * *

"There's got to be a way of stopping them all without either of them having to do this." Jack said, and Emily bit her lip. She wrapped her coat around herself tighter, and opened a channel to the Dalek Emperor.

"You come before me to surrender, Time Lord?" The Emperor asked, and Emily stood taller.

"No. I come to tell you that you cannot win. You've already went up against the Oncoming Storm and nearly lost. I am the Daughter of the Oncoming Storm, and I will destroy you and your armies. There will be no Dalek left to take over. None. I am the Guardian, and I will protect the ones I love, even in death. So try your best, Dalek. You cannot stop me." The Guardian said, and closed the channel. She turned around, and set her gaze on Jonathan and Jack.

"When the armies land, the Emperor himself will come. I need to get to him and insert the virus in the computer on his body. When he sends commands to the other Daleks, it will spread the virus. But he will be well protected, and only I can get through to him. So I'm putting you two in charge. Keep everyone safe for me, guys."

"Emily, you cant. The Daleks will kill you before you get to him. I promised your father I'd watch out for you, and that's what I plan to do. Let me take the virus."

"No. I can't let you do that, Captain. I am a Time Lady, and I will do what I must to save those I love. I am the Guardian. No one can hurt me, not as long as someone I love is alive. I've always thought of you as an uncle of sorts, Jack. Thanks for everything." Emily gave Jack a hug, and then turned to Jonathan. He was standing there, unshed tears in his eyes.

"Jonathan, I love you. I always have. Take care of your dad for me" Emily kissed Jonathan, and Jonathan could feel all of her love in that kiss. She wasn't just a pretty face, she was a Time Lady. She would continue to live on, even after he died.

_I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone_

_I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
and I'm the only one and I walk alone_

_I walk alone  
I walk alone_

_I walk alone  
I walk a..._

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone_

_Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah,  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah_

_I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone_

_Read between the lines  
What's fucked up and everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone_

_I walk alone  
I walk alone_

_I walk alone  
I walk a..._

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone_

_Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah_

_I walk alone  
I walk a..._

_I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a..._

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone..._

**Hope you liked this chapter. Remember to review, please!**_  
_


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, here's chapter six. This might be the second to last chapter, it might not be. I'm not sure. I'm just lettin you know, it gets sorta angsty at the end.**

Rose and the Doctor lay tangled in each other's limbs, just holding each other. Rose figured she should have felt exhausted, but instead she couldn't have felt more energized. Even knowing that she was going to die didn't affect her. She wished she could go say goodbye to her mum, but figured that Emily would go and tell her what happened. Emily would tell Jackie that Rose had died saving everyone.

"We've got to go, love. Its time." The Doctor said into Rose's hair, and Rose snuggled closer to him. He could hear her unasked question: "Do we have to?" He smiled and kissed her before getting out of bed. He dressed quickly, and combed his hair back, looking in the mirror.

"You know, I wish I could have been ginger. Imagine that, a ginger Time Lord and a human saving both races." The Doctor said, and turned to see Rose getting out of bed. She stretched, and for the perhaps the last time, the Doctor looked at the beauty that was Rose Tyler.

"That was three hours? We need to do that more often." Rose said, pulling on her shirt, her blue jeans, and her jacket. The Doctor smiled and opened the door to the Control room.

"This is it, Rose. You don't have to do this if you don't want. I can send you home. I can destroy this planet like I did Gallifrey if I have to." The Doctor said, and Rose shook her head.

"No. I am Bad Wolf, Doctor. I will do what I must." Rose said, and the Doctor nodded. He crossed over to the TARDIS console and began pressing buttons. The TARDIS opened and a golden light spilled out.

"Rose Tyler. I love you." He said as Rose stepped into the light and looked into the heart of the TARDIS.

* * *

Hundreds of years and thousands of miles away, Jackie Tyler could tell something wasn't right. She could feel Rose's sacrifice through the bond every mother and daughter had. Her Rose was going to die to save everyone. Jackie understood. Collapsing onto the sofa, Jackie Tyler began to cry.

* * *

The Guardian looked up and saw the Doctor and Rose leave the TARDIS, Rose surrounded by golden light. 'Bad Wolf' She thought, gripping the program with the virus in her hand. She could see the Dalek Emperor now, a giant amongst the smaller Daleks. Time Lords and Humans alike were dying from the onslaught. She didn't have much time. She would have to get over there now.

"Well, Jack, Jonathan, I guess I'll see you all in hell!" The Guardian started running towards the Dalek Emperor, vaulting over Daleks, dodging their deadly laser blasts. She heard the howl of a wolf and looked beside her. Golden wolves were running beside her, ahead of her, taking out any and all obstructions in her way. She felt her breath returning and her limbs gain new energy. 'Thanks, mum' Emily thought, jumping over one last Dalek. She stopped in front of the Dalek Emperor. The golden wolves stood around her.

"So, Time Lord, you come before me now. You have no plan to defeat me. And you will be exterminated by my hands!"

"My name is Emily Violet Tyler. I am a Time Lady, thank you very much, and I do have a plan to defeat you. But first, I'd be careful if I were you. You might catch a virus!" Emily loaded the program into the Emperor and turned around just as a building exploded, sending shards of glass and metal in her direction.

* * *

Jonathan was watching Emily intently, watching her progress to the Dalek Emperor. He watched her load the virus, watched her turn, watched her fall as metal and glass pierced her skin. Watched her be buried beneath rubble. Jack watched also, and gathered his son in a hug.

"She saved us all, Jonathan. She did her job." Jack said, and heard Daleks behind them. He turned.

"EXTERMINATE!" They cried and Jack and Jonathan crumpled to the ground.

* * *

The Doctor saw Emily die, saw Jack and Jonathan die. And knew it was Rose's turn, and his. Rose turned to face him, and he smiled as he pulled him to her and kissed her. The Time Vortex came to him, and he in turn gave it back to the TARDIS. He could feel his body dying. The last thing he saw was Rose surrounded by golden light as he fell to the ground.

'If this is dying, it isn't so bad after all.' The Doctor thought, and felt energy flowing through his body. He was regenerating. But he didn't want to. He wanted to die alongside Rose. The TARDIS would let him, wouldn't she? The Doctor forced his eyes open and found Rose lying on the ground beside him, raven hair covering her face. 'Wait…black hair? She was blonde! She regenerated!' The Doctor thought, then it was his turn.

* * *

Emily's eyes opened and the first thing she felt was weight on top of her. That was good, she was alive. The next thing she felt was pain. Also a sign that meant she was alive. And then she felt the energy of the Time Lords coursing through her. She regenerated, her blonde hair turning red, her sapphire eyes going green. She became more muscular and gained a more feminine figure. The energy coursing out of her body disintegrated the rubble that was on top of her, leaving her body lying next to a large pile of dust that was left of the Dalek Emperor.

* * *

Night had fallen when the Doctor woke. He looked around and remembered that he had regenerated. He looked at himself, his clothes were slightly too small. His shirt was a little tight in the shoulders. He looked beside him and no one was there. The door to the TARDIS was slightly ajar, and he stood and went inside. The TARDIS radio was playing a song, a song he didn't recognize

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me_

_I still feel your touch in my dreams._

_Forgive me, My weakness, but I don't know why._

_Without you its hard to survive._

_'Cause Everytime we touch, I get this feeling _

_and everytime we kiss, I swear I can fly._

_Can't you feel my hear beat fast, I want this to last_

_Need you by my side._

_'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static _

_and everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky._

_Can't you feel my heart beat slow, I can't let you go. _

_I want you in my life._

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky_

_They wipe away tears that I cry._

_The good and the bad times, we've been through them all._

_You make me rise when I fall._

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling_

_And everytime we kiss I swear I can fly._

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last._

_ Need you by my side._

_'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static_

_And evertime we kiss, I reach for the sky._

_Can't you feel my heart beat slow, I can't let you go._

_I want you in my life._

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling _

_and everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky._

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last._

_Need you by my side. _

The Doctor found Rose in the wardrobe room, looking through…leather pants?

"Hello, Doctor. Have a nice nap, did you?" Rose asked in a slightly lilting Irish accent. She turned to look at the Doctor and her face broke out in a grin.

"What?" He asked and realized his voice had changed too. It was also Irish.

"Look in the mirror!" Rose said, giggling. She watched him cross to the giant mirror and his face fell open. He was ginger!

* * *

Emily stood up, and peered around in the darkness. Over in the distance, she spotted two bodies lying side by side and dashed over to them, ignoring the fact that her clothes didn't fit right. It didn't matter right now. All around Time Lords were waking from regeneration cycles. The unfortunate Time Lords that were killed by Daleks were being mourned by their families. But Emily didn't care. All that she cared about could be dead right now. She stopped and dropped to the ground beside Jonathan's body and felt for a pulse. 'C'mon, please, don't leave me. I can't be alone!' Up ahead, Alexis, Sarah-Jane and K-9 came out from a building, all looking bruised up and scratched but otherwise fine (in K-9's case, dented).

"Jack!" Alexis cried, and knelt by her brother. Jack didn't respond. His eyes were open in a stare that led past Alexis into the star-filled night. Captain Jack Harkness was dead, with his son. Emily pulled Jonathan onto her lap and cried.

* * *

The Doctor and Rose left the TARDIS, both dressed differently. Rose wore black leather pants with a red top and a black duster with a red satin lining. Her black hair was parted on the side and ended at her between her shoulder blades. The Doctor wore black slacks with a green wool jumper and black boots. His ginger hair was spiked.

"Lets look around, see if anyone survived, like Sarah-Jane or maybe Emily." The Doctor said, though he had little hope that anyone did. He looked around and found Sarah-Jane and K-9 heading wearily towards the TARDIS, followed by Alexis carrying Jack and Emily carrying Jonathan. The Doctor noticed that Emily had regenerated as he though she would.

"I'm takin' Jack to be next to Mother. Emily wants Jonathan to be beside his father, so she's comin' with me. Then after that, I don' know what I'll do. I'll bring Emily back in an hour or so." Alexis said, and the Doctor nodded. Emily was quiet, focused on Jonathan's face, as if she was trying to will him back to life.

"Doctor, if you don't mind, I'd like to go home." Sarah-Jane said, and the Doctor nodded.

* * *

Captain Jack Harkness and Jonathan Harkness were laid to rest beside Anna and Frank Harkness in a cemetery in 51st century California. Alexis made sure both were buried with hero's honor. Emily had changed into a pair of black jeans, a dark blue tank top and a long black coat over it. Her red hair was tied up in a complicated manor, and she wore a black choker with sapphires on it.

"What are we going to do now?" Rose asked, as the Doctor set a course into the TARDIS.

"Well, we've got to go talk to your mum, let her know that you're okay. Then we're going to get Emily her own TARDIS. Then we'll go wherever you want from there. Emily's a Time Lady now. As are you, love. But I have a feeling you've only got two regenerations left, like I do. The TARDIS just changed your DNA to give you enough time to spend with me. You're still mostly human." The Doctor said, noticing that Emily hadn't said a word since before the battle began.

"Emily, sweetheart, there wasn't anything you could do to save Jonathan. He and Jack died making sure you did your job. Jonathan died so you could live. I'm sure he died knowing that you loved him. And I'm sure he died knowing that you know he loved you. It's not going to be easy to get over it, Emily. But you will. You have almost a thousand years to live, Emily, depending on how careful you are. Live to remember him."

"That's not it." Emily said quietly, almost so quiet the Doctor couldn't hear her. Rose and the Doctor exchanged glances and they both walked closer to Emily.

"What is it then?" Rose asked, and Emily looked at both her parents. A smile came onto her face, something she also hadn't done in quite some time.

"Dad, you're going to want to kill Jonathan yourself after I tell you this." She said, and Rose's mind figured it out.

"You are? When did you…" Rose exclaimed, and the Doctor remained puzzled.

"Well, remember when you two were oh so disgustingly making out on the TARDIS controls? Well, I went into the kitchen and we talked, then kind of went to his room and…"

"You had sex with Jonathan? The bastard is so lucky he's dead…"The Doctor exploded, and Emily grinned.

"Um, more than that. I'm going to have his kid. The Harkness line will continue, even though Jonathan and I weren't legally married." Emily winced, realizing that she shouldn't have said legally married. They were married on Vega-5 when they landed there for a vacation about a year ago. Technically it wasn't legal, but the fact they had gotten married was more of the point.

"Doctor, calm down. Its not like I didn't know about any of this." Rose also winced when she said that. The Doctor had an Irish temper to boot. She could tell the Doctor was about to explode but the jolt of the TARDIS landing distracted him.

"Don't think we're done here, young lady. Time Lady or not, you're still my daughter." The Doctor said, leaving the TARDIS. Rose shook her head and followed.

Jackie and Mickey stood waiting outside. They were surprised when the three of them left the TARDIS. They could tell it was Rose, her face hadn't changed. Neither had the Doctor's, but Emily's had.

"What the bleeding 'ell did he do to you, Rose?" Jackie exclaimed, and Mickey blinked. He hadn't seen Emily before, didn't know who she was.

"I'm a Time Lady now, mum. I just thought I'd come say goodbye, because I've got to travel around with the Doctor and save people. If you need me to come back, though, just give me a call!" Rose hugged Jackie and Mickey, and walked back into the TARDIS. It started to rain.

"She loves you, Jackie, even if she didn't say it. I'll bring her back to see you every now and then, but she won't get older for a while yet. Goodbye, Jackie. See ya around, Rickey-boy. The Doctor and Emily turned and entered the TARDIS. It dematerialized, leaving Jackie and Mickey in the rain.

**Okay, next chapter. You all are lucky I can get my chapters up so quick. You don't have long to wait. I've plenty of time to kill, so I can write these up quick for you. Review and tell me what ya think. it wasn't the end you were expecting, was it?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here you go, the next chapter. Tell me what you think, please? I'm tempted to end it right here, but I don't know yet. I'll write a sequel if I do, I promise. Just send me a review with what you think!**

Emily looked over at her father, who was flipping a few switches on the TARDIS. He looked up at Emily and she knew he was about to lecture her about Jonathan. He opened his mouth to speak when Rose beat him to it.

"When are you due? You know I want to be around when you give birth to a little Time Lord or Lady. It takes time to build a TARDIS, so we'll have time. Oh, my mum will want to see it too. A great granddaughter. She's going to feel so old." Rose said, and Emily grinned.

"I'm still a little upset that you had sex with Jonathan Harkness." The Doctor said, and Emily shook her head, the grin still on her face.

"Cheer up dad. Don't tell me you didn't sleep with Jack." Emily said, leaving the room. The Doctor had the grace to look scandalized. Rose laughed, and the Doctor tried to speak, but was too shocked. He kept opening his mouth but no sound came out.

"I can't believe she said that!" The Doctor finally managed, and Rose had to smile. Did he sleep with Jack?

"Well, did you?" She asked, and grinned as the Doctor's shock increased. The look on his face told her he had. She wasn't complaining, she didn't mind a little experimentation. At least it was Jack, someone she knew.

"Did you like it? Come on, I don't care. At least it was Jack, and not someone else." Rose tried again, and the Doctor crossed over to the door to the console room and shut it.

"Emily does not need to be hearing this. Okay, I admit, I did. Once. And Yes, I enjoyed it. It was….interesting." The Doctor said, and Rose's grin widened. She knew it. Jack probably dared him to. The Doctor had never passed up a dare, not that she knew of. Rose walked up behind the Doctor and wrapped her arms around his waist. She was almost as tall as he was, just a few inches short.

"What are we going to do now? It's going to be quiet around here for a while, with Jack and Jonathan gone. Maybe we should go back to Earth, find some young, blonde shop girl to save." Rose commented, and the Doctor chuckled.

"Well, actually, I'm thinking about getting a new TARDIS, giving this one to Emily. Emily knows it better." The Doctor said, and sparks shot out of the console.

"Yes, I know! I know you'll take care of Emily and her little one. I could learn to get used to another TARDIS." The Doctor told the machine, and it seemed to draw away and sulk.

"No use pouting you know. Oh? You'll refuse to work, is that it? You didn't want to work when Emily wasn't on the TARDIS. If I get her another one-Good point." The Doctor replied and Rose looked at the TARDIS, then at the Doctor.

"How about I leave you two alone? Oh, and I'm going to go ask Emily if there's anywhere she wants to go." Rose left and the Doctor sat, conversing with his very much loved Time Machine.

* * *

"Emily? Are you in here?" Rose poked her head in the library after not finding Emily anywhere else. She was sitting in a overstuffed chair, reading a book. A very thick book, with strange writing on it. Emily didn't look up when Rose poked her head in the door, absorbed in her readings.

"Yeah, I'm in here. I'm just reading. What do you need?" Emily asked, and she set her book down. Rose entered the room, closing the library door. The Doctor insisted that the Library door remained closed, because if the TARDIS had a rough landing, the books would remain on the shelves. Rose wasn't sure how that worked, but the Doctor had begun to explain it, and Rose was lost in the first sentence.

"I was wondering if there was anywhere you wanted to go before you become incapable of doing anything." Rose told Emily and a wicked grin flashed on Emily's face.

* * *

"Okay, both of you, away from the console. It's a surprise." Emily said, and the Doctor backed away from the console. Emily crossed over to it and began flipping switches, turning knobs and moving levers. The TARDIS began to hum, they were now in flight.

"Emily, where are we going? Don't take us to Raxacoricofallapatorius, please." The Doctor said, and Emily grinned. She pushed a button on the TARDIS and the psychic radio began playing.

_Back in black, I hit the sack,  
I've been too long, I'm glad to be back!  
Yes, I'm let loose from the noose,  
That's kept me hangin' around!  
I keep a-lookin' at the sky 'cause it's makin me high,  
Forget the hearse 'cause I'll never die!  
I got nine lives, cat's eyes,  
Abusin' every one of them and runnin' wild!_

_'Cause I'm back! Yes, I'm back!  
Well, I'm back! Yes, I'm back!  
Well, I'm ba-a-a-ack!  
Ba-a-a-ack!  
Well, I'm back in black!  
Yes, I'm back in black!_

_Ow!_

_Back in black, I hit the sack,  
Number one with a bullet, I'm a power-pack!  
Yes, I'm in a bang with a gang,  
They got to catch me if they want me to hang!  
'Cause I'm back on the track and I'm beatin' the flack,  
Nobody's gonna get me on another rap!  
For look at me now, I'm justa makin' my pay,  
Don't try to push your luck, just get outta my way!_

_'Cause I'm back! Yes, I'm back!  
Well, I'm back! Yeah, I'm back!  
Well, I'm ba-a-a-ack!  
Ba-a-a-ack!  
Well, I'm back in black!  
Yes, I'm back in black!_

_Let's go!_

_Well, I'm back! Yes, I'm back!  
Well, I'm back! Yes, I'm back!  
Well, I'm ba-a-a-ack!  
Ba-a-a-ack!  
Well, I'm back in black!  
Yes, I'm back in black!_

_Ow!_

_Aw, yeah! Let's go!  
Keep on goin'! Yeah-yeah!  
Yeah... aw, yeah-yeah!  
Here we go!_

_Well, I'm ba-a-a-ack! (I'm back!)  
Ba-a-a-ack! (Well, I'm back!)  
Ba-a-a-ack! (I'm back!)  
Ba-a-a-ack! (I'm back!)  
Ba-a-a-ack! (I'm back!)  
Ba-a-a-ack!  
Back in black!  
Yes, I'm back in black!_

_Outta sight!_

"Emily, we're not going to-"Rose stopped when she felt the TARDIS hit the ground. Not too much of a shudder when it happened either. The Doctor wasn't happy. Why was the TARDIS landing gently when-oh, that's right. Emily and the baby.

"Time Lords and Ladies, welcome to the Pavilion De Paris, 1979!" Emily said, opening the door. A concert was just starting, the concert that Jonathan and Emily had wanted to go to. It seemed like ages, in fact, it was only two days.

"There's your bloody concert." The Doctor said, and Rose grinned. They had to look weird, in clothes that probably match the time period. She was wearing clothes women didn't wear in the 70's, the Doctor probably the only one here with ginger hair. He was closer to the time period, for once. Emily leaned against the TARDIS, pulling her coat around her.

"Jonathan was really looking forward to this concert. He was a big AC/DC fan. I wish he could have gone." Emily told them, and Rose put her arm around Emily's shoulders. Emily was like her father, adept at hiding her feelings. She was only nineteen, too. Nineteen, A Time Lady, and pregnant with her dead husband's child. Didn't get any worse than that.

"Look at the bright side…wait…hang on." Rose said, and the Doctor gave an exasperated sigh. He looked around, his once again blue eyes scanning the area. He was making sure it was safe for them, when he spotted something. A younger Jack standing against a wall with a lady. Typical Jack, entertaining women. They didn't need to be seen, though, because Jack would remember it. Or not, depending on whether this was during the two years of his memory he was missing. But they couldn't take any chances.

"Emily, Rose, we've got to go. Jack's over there, a younger him, and if he sees the TARDIS and remembers it, there's going to be a world of trouble." The Doctor said, opening the TARDIS door. Emily and Rose walked inside, Emily going straight to the console. She began to flip levers and switches, and the Doctor turned knobs. The TARDIS hummed into life, and in a moment, they vanished into time and space.

**Review? Please?** **Lyrics-AC/DC-Back in Black (I love AC/DC, forgive me)**


End file.
